particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Hunter
'''Lily Hunter '''became the first leader of the SP in Keymon in 3285. She led the party to second place in the election the same year, with 56 out of 230 seats in parliament. She was Supreme Chancellor of Keymon between 3285 and 3292. Early life Lily Hunter was born in the Republic of Cobura. There she completed the lower levels of public education, before she proceeded to the University of Irkawa, the largest university in the country. There she studied law, and after three years of study she became an official jurist in 3283. However she was unable to find a job, and the situation had been even further worsened when the totalitarian government took power in 3281. Because of this, she joined the Socialist People's Party and joined them in their demonstrations against the government. She later also joined the People's Liberation Army. For her illegal participation in the PLA, she was in 3284 exiled to Keymon, where she and some of the other exiles, along with some locals, founded the Socialist Coalition, later known as the Socialist Party of Keymon. Early political career Her career started when she was elected as an MP for her own party as soon as in 3285. The party got 56 seats the first election, much thanks to her influence on the party. Also, her militarist attitude also became a part of the party's ideology after she became leader of the second-largest coalition party after the 3285 election. Because of an international crisis regarding military expansion and several global factions, the Imperial National Party, which had ruled the country for about eighty years, was defeated when a wide coalition government was formed once again in 3286, after a vote of no confidence was set up against the INP-SocCo government. This time, it was lead by the SocCo itself, with Lily Hunter as Supreme Chancellor; head of government. Now she was the party's founder and first leader, as well as it's first head of government. Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Hunter became Chancellor on a request from the Individualistic Movement, in which the IM invited all the parties in Congress except from the Imperial National Party to join them in a wide coalition government. Originally, Lily Hunter was appointed as a Minister in the cabinet formed in 3285. The new Chancellor advocated a collective cabinet, in which no Minister or party would dominate its policies and decisions. Despite her slightly aggressive nature, she obeyed party policy of the SocCo, and the cabinet attempted to end the violence in Keymon at the time with peaceful measures. The conflict was between the Supreme President's loyalists, who called the Hunter cabinet traitors to the Republic, and the government's forces. At this point Hunter found herself in a complete polar opposite of where she was before; in a paramilitary opposition, while she was now the one in government. This may be a possible explenation why she didn't act as a uniting leader during the conflict. After the election of 3292, she was removed from office when the Socialists lost 19 seats in Congress, leaving them with only 26. Despite this, her party remained in government. She stepped down as party leader in 3296, after the party had chosen not to participate in the last election. Category:Politicians of Keymon